The Nanny
by It'sPastMyBedtime
Summary: Esme loves Working as a high-powered lawyer in London. However a small error threatens to destroy her whole career and following a string of events finds herself being offered to be the nanny to the tragically handsome Doctor Cullen, who has no idea he's hired an oxford-educated lawyer with an IQ of 159. Disaster and chaos ensures but she slowly falls in love with her new life.
1. The Spa

Do you consider yourself a stressed person?

No, I am absolutely not a stressed person. I am committed to my career.

Roughly, how many hours a day do you spend in an office?

It depends.

Do you smoke?

No.

Do you drink alcohol?

Yes.

How often to you eat a home cooked meal, at the table?

What the hell does that have to do with anything? I subtly look up from the survey to Carmen. My beauty therapist for the day. Well morning. She has thick black hair scraped into a bun and heavy eye makeup. She catches me looking.

"Everything alright with the questionnaire?" She asks in her patronising soft voice.

I shuffle awkwardly in my robe and paper knickers, pulling a curl from my painfully tight updo.

"Everything's fine"

Ha, I'll show her. I eat a home cooked meal every night, with company and at the table.

I quickly check my omega. 10:13. I need to be in the office by one. I do not have time for this. I'm really only here for my mother. For the third birthday in a row she bought me a de-stressing pamper day and took it upon herself to send a car to my apartment to pick me up and bring me here. Why does everyone I know think I am stressed? I'm not.

I make a point of sighing as I glance back at the paper.

Would you call your life balanced?

Yes.

"I'm finished" triumphant I look up again. A smirk forming on my face. She comes and takes the paper off me, slowly reading it through. Really slowly. What part of "I don't have all day" doesn't she understand?

"So, from this I can tell you're a very stressed person" what does she mean? I specifically said that I wasn't stressed. "I've decided what treatments you'll benefit most from so if you'd sit down on the massage bed, I will make you some tea"

"Actually, could I have coffee?" The disappointed look tells me no as I sit on the bed. God, it's comfortable.

Maybe today will be great fun, I'll have a lovely relaxing morning and then I can go into the office feeling refreshed. Maybe Rosalie will do lunch with me before I start work. I'll tell her all the things I learnt this morning as I sip my green tea. I could even set up my office in Feng Sui. And of course, I'll have to start yoga classes. My daydream comes to a close when I taste the tea Carmen gives me. It's disgusting.

I was mid sip when I remembered I was meant to email Whitlock this morning. Shit.

"Could I possibly send an email..? Real quick"

She laughed. "You workaholics! No, this is a time to relax. Time for you. That email can wait"

I really needed to email him this morning, he's probably waiting for me. Glancing down at Carmen who was by now absorbed in my foot massage I slowly pulled by blackberry from it's hiding place in my paper knickers

I'll be in at 1. I type ferociously I've read through the oil contract, began amendments. I feel our approach should-

"Could you start by removing your watch miss?"

My watch? Why would she want that?

"Excuse me?"

"It's an addiction Esme. You don't need it. Time isn't an issue in this room"

I attempt to slide my blackberry back to it's hiding place but it falls through the stupid robe and onto the floor.

Blushing, I attempt to laugh as I gingerly retrieve it.

"All electronics were meant to be left in the safe. Why didn't you listen to our instructions? This is day was for you" the sickeningly sweet smile was gone.

A whimper escapes my lips as she shakes her head and places the blackberry on her desk. At least she forgot about the watch.

Carmen's muttering something about city workers as she continues with the massage.

"I'm sorry-"

I stopped with a squeal of surprise as a judder comes from inside my paper knickers. My back up blackberry. Yes, I do have one.

I put it on vibrate so it wouldn't make a noise. It must be Whitlock calling. Shit.

"What's that..?" Her eyes are wide.

No way am I admitting it's a phone. Not after what happened just now.

"Uh..it's my..it's my intimate toy" Yes. I would rather lie about this than admit to my back up blackberry.

She narrows her chocolate eyes "an intimate toy?"

She's now gaping at my quivering robe. Oh god, she looks mad.

"That's another phone, isn't it?"

Sighing I nod a yes.

I can't believe she kicked me out. I'm sure she didn't have the right to do that. I'll be looking it up as soon as I get into the office.

And I'm not addicted to my watch. Obviously I rely on it, but you would to if you're entire working life was measured in six minute intervals. For every six minutes of time I am supposed to bill a client, it all goes on a time sheet.

11:00-11:06 - Drafted contract A for client C.

11:06-11:12 - Outlined approach for client A.

11:12-11:18 - Finalised approach for client A.

I have to admit, when I first joined Buckle&Chambers I found this task daunting. I mean, what was I supposed to write down?

11:00-11:06 - Span round on chair

11:06-11:12 - Flirted with coffee man

11:12-11:18 - daydreamed about coffee man

But I got used to it. I quickly got used to measuring my life in chunks and working all the , the thing is lawyers at Buckle&Chambers don't sit around. We don't spin around on chairs or daydream. Not when our time is worth so much. Six minutes daydreaming means I've lost £50 for the company. Twelve minutes is £100. Eighteen minutes is £150.

Like I said, lawyers at Buckle&Chambers don't just sit around.


	2. The office

When I arrive at the office Whitlock is standing at my desk. He's looking around at the files strewn everywhere and stacks of sheets with an expression of distaste.

Truthfully, my desk is not the neatest desk in the world, it does need a little tidy. I am meaning to short through the old case files. When I get the time.

"The meeting is in 10 minutes" he scanned my desk again before pursing his lips "I want the contract ready"

I tried to stay calm but just his presence is giving me jitters. Jasper Whitlock Senior is unnerving at the best of times. He emanates "powerful business man" the way I emanated "I don't want to be here" at the spa this morning. But today is a hundred times worse. No, a million times worse because at 1:30 he and three others will be holding a meeting to decide who will get the promotion to partner.

They'll be deciding if my whole life has been a waste or not. No pressure.

Hastily I scramble in the piles to locate a box file. Triumphant I pull it out. See, my desk is neat.

It's an old box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

"Really Esme" he sighs "you cannot work efficiently in this mess"

I quickly hand the correct file to him, flustered.

"You need to sort this desk out Miss Platt"

I nod and sit down. Desperate for him to leave.

"Also, I need you to deal with this as soon as you can" he plonks a heavy pile on my desk. Lovely. It'll take me hours to do this.

It's not just him that does it. All the partners do. At least he tells me when he does. The others just leave it on my desk together with some illegible post-it note.

"Problem?" He's narrowing his eyes. Shit.

"Absolutely not, I'll have it on your desk by tomorrow"

I watch him walk away before scanning through the contract for obvious loopholes. I've learnt to read a lot faster since I began working at Buckle&Chambers.

Not just read, I've learnt to do everything faster. Walk faster. Eat faster. Have sex faster..

Not that I get much of that at the moment but a few years ago I was dating a lawyer from James Carter. He was called Charles and worked on big deals in Asia. He had even less time than me and in the end we'd managed to cram our routine into about six minutes. We'd undress ourselves. He'd make me come. I'd make him come. We'd check out emails together and cuddle for awhile.

Which is practically simultaneous orgasms so nobody can say it wasn't good sex. I've read Cosmo. I know these things.

Anyway, Charles was offered a six figure contract in Beijing so that was the end of that. I didn't mind much really.

"Excuse me?" Heidi is my new secretary. She only started a few weeks ago. She has mousey hair and mousey features "Esme, Siobhan left a message for you while you were out. She has a few questions for you?"

Attention grabbed I put down the file I'm reading "Is it about clause four-"

She quickly interrupts me "No, you're cleaner Siobhan"

I massage my temples. I'm paying her enough, why can't she just get on with it? "Go on"

I watch her watch her scan through her pink leather notepad. She's quite sweet really.

"Where do you keep your vacuum cleaner bags"

I sit up "Why? Where does she want to take it..?" Heidi stifles a laugh.

"No, the ones that go inside your vacuum"

What? I can't even visualise my vacuum. I know I have one. The porter signed for it.

"Tell her I'll get some tonight" she scribbles in her notepad.

"And she wants to know what you use to keep your oven so clean and also, are you collecting Chinese cartons for a reason or can she throw them out?"

Actually I've never used my oven. I can't figure out how to switch it on. I am meaning to read the manual. When I get the time.

"Actually Heidi, will you tell her to leave the oven alone. Throw away the Chinese cartons and forget about the vacuuming for today. I will buy some bloody bags tomorrow"

I quickly reach for the memo pad.

_Read oven manual _

_Buy vacuum cleaner bags. _

Where can I even buy those? What are they? I don't even know what they look like. Suddenly, a brainwave hits me. I'll buy a whole new vacuum. One with bags already installed.

"Esme"

"What? What now?" Startled I jump, only to find Jasper Whitlock junior standing at my door. He looks every inch a polished lawyer. Starched suit. Olive skin. Perfect teeth.

He had his teeth done when he was studying at Harvard. Apparently they don't let you graduate until you've been given the yes by their cosmetic surgeon.

"Nervous love?"

I was too tired to do anything but nod. He laughed.

I've known jasper for almost three years. He's intelligent and he's funny. He just works the same way that I do. We just click.

And yes, it's possible that something romantic could've happened between us if it wasn't for some stupid misunderstanding. But I'm fine with it now. It happened a long time ago. We're just friends and I'm totally happy with it.

Okay. This is exactly what happened.

Jasper noticed me on his first day at the firm just as I noticed him. We talked and he asked me if I was single, I told him I was.

This is the crucial part. I was single. I'd just broken up with Charles. It would've been perfect. I try not to think how perfect it could've been.

However. For reasons unknown. A stupid, thoughtless, nosey prat called Eleazar Denali told Jasper that I was still linked with a senior from another firm.

Even though I was single.

Then there was an awkward few weeks where I smiled at jasper a lot and he started avoiding me because he

A. Didn't want to break up a relationship

B. Didn't want a three-some with me and Charles.

Then he started dating a slut called Maria which I was totally fine with. No matter what anyone says. I was totally fine about Jasper and Maria.

"So..partner" he cocks an eyebrow

"Stop it! You'll jinx it" I hiss in horror

"You're definitely going to get it Es. You do more work here than the rest of us put together. What's your IQ again? 800?"

"Shut up" I giggle

"What's 124 times 75?"

Rolling my eyes I reply "9300"

That's the one thing that annoys me about Jasper. Since I was about 11 I've been able to do really big sums in my head. I don't know why, I don't know how. I just can.

Most people just say "that's cool" and then forget about it. But not jasper. He just shoots sums at me like a circus performer, I think he finds it amusing. It's actually kind of annoying. Once I told him the wrong answer on purpose but it turns out he needed it for a huge contract and then the whole deal was almost messed up. I haven't done that again.

I then realised that we've been walking, when we come to an abrupt halt.

"Close your eyes" he gently covers my eyes with his hands. God, his hands are brilliant and I get a waft of his aftershave. Tom Ford.

Suddenly, I open them. Everyone's standing there. Everyone from the office. Smiling. Champagne. Flowers. Even a balloon.

_"Congratulations"_

Oh my fucking god. I got it. I got the promotion. I'm a partner.

I've wanted this since I was a little girl. When all my friends wanted to be princesses I wanted to be a partner at Buckle&Chambers. And now I am. The youngest partner at Buckle&Chambers in history.

And everyone's looking at me. Now is the bit when I'm supposed to speak.


	3. Happy Birthday

As my taxi edges through traffic I search in my bag for my new makeup case. I was dragged to Selfridges by Alice in my lunch hour last week in a trance of horror after she realised I was still using the same makeup she made me buy last year for a charity dinner. She made me buy "everything a girl could ever need". I rummaged around until I came across the bronzing powder.

This was the first thing Alice picked up for me. She said it would give me a glow and stop me "looking so dreadfully-"

"Pale" she said at last. "Looking so pale"

I sweep the powder across my face and glance in the mirror. Freakishly shiny and glittery. I look ridiculous.

Who am I kidding? I'm a city lawyer, I haven't been on holiday in years. I've barely left the office in years. I don't have a tan.

And as for "those dark circles" I would probably be fired if I didn't have them. They're part of the job.

I am wearing a black suit. Just as I always am, the most variation my outfit ever gets is when the shirt underneath is switched between white and cream.

I wipe the makeup off and reapply it. Actually I don't look too bad this time. I look quite good.

The cab pulls over and the man inside grins at my extra large tip.

"Have a great night darling, congratulations on the job"

I made my way inside the bar and to the Maître d "I'm meeting Mr Masen". He was a good six inches shorter than me and I somehow fought the urge to giggle at his bald patch as he led me to the booth. Hold it together Esme, you're a partner now.

"I'll have a bottle of champagne please, the best you have. Three glasses, and a martini. Dry. Don't being the champagne until the other guests arrive"

I was meeting my brother Edward and my best friend Rosalie. Of course I was excited to share my news with the two people that mean the most to me. Or in fact anybody will do. I just want to share my news.

Rosalie phoned me two minutes later.

"Did you get it?" Always to the point my Rose.

"I'm not telling you over the phone!"

"Well that's the thing doll..you'll have to. I'm in India at the minute with Lord. It was a last minute thing.."

Rosalie's husband's full name is Lord Emmett Mcarthy. The nickname started as a joke and if stuck, they met five years ago in Vegas and married the same night. He's tall and witty and keeps Rosie on track during her 'wilder' moments. Technically their marriage makes her Lady Rosalie Mcarthy but she and her family can't get their heads around that. Neither can the Mcarthy's.

"You're in India? Now?"

She giggled "It was all quite romantic really, we're in a couples retreat. We didn't even bring any clothes-"

"I did get the job" I blurt out. I don't want to head about how much sex they've had since I last spoke to her.

She gasped and I heard her mumble in the background "That's amazing Essie..but you barely have any free time as it is..not that I'm not happy for you. Because I am"

Sighing I massaged my head and looked up only to see a familiar blond heading towards me, carrying a large basket adorned with ribbons.

It was Jayne. Edwards assistant.

"Rose, give me a second" I whispered before gently placing the phone on the table.

"Hi Esme" comes her singsong voice that I hear every time I call Edward's office. "I'm sorry but Edward couldn't make it tonight however I have a gift for you. Plus he's on the phone"

She hands it to me and in a state of confusion I press it to me ear "hello?" I whimper.

"Hey" comes his business drawl "Essie, I'm sorry babe but I can't make it tonight. I'm just snowed under at the office"

Neither of them are coming?

"I'm really sorry sweetheart..it's just one of those things. You'll still have an amazing time with Rosalie, won't you?"

"Of course" I muster "it's no problem"

_Even though it is. It is a problem. But I can't be mad because it's usually me that cancels. _

"I've transferred some money to your account, get yourself something nice. I even got you some chocolates" he adds proudly "I picked them out myself!"

I glance at the gift basket Jayne is holding. It's soap.

"Thankyou Edward-"

_"Happy birthday to you" _

I turn to face five waiters walking towards me singing happy birthday in harmony. One of them is carrying a tray with three glasses of champagne and sparklers. _Happy birthday Esme_ is written on the slate.

Soon people on the surrounding tables are joining in, watching me with smiles. The smiles quickly turn to frowns when they see I'm sat alone. Holding two mobile phones. Being awkwardly looked at by Jayne.

It's not my birthday.

Jayne picks up the two phones, giggling "they're singing along!"

But it's not my birthday.

I try to keep my chin up and laugh it off but my checks are burning. I check my blackberry quickly.

It's the 31st. It is my birthday. I'm thirty years old.

This is my birthday party.

Two mobile phones and a basket of soap.

I feel the tears sting my eyes before they fall. I can't help it. Just as everyone else can't help noticing. Before I realise Jayne has peeled away, the waiters have disappeared and my audience has gone back to their small talk.

It's just me. Me and my basket of soap.

I pick up my phone to laughing and that disgusting kissing noise.

"Rosie?!" My voice is crackling.

"Are you crying?" She's quick to answer "what's the matter?"

"I'm thirty years old and I'm sitting at the table with a basket of soap. And I'm thirty years old" I sob as I pour the champagne down my throat.

"Don't cry..come to India! Ohmygod Esme, come to India with us! Take a month out of work and come to India!"

Im laughing and crying at the same time. "It doesn't..it doesn't work like that. I love you but you're crazy"

She giggles "you're crazy and I love you back"

I signal the waitress over "You know what Rose? I'll call you back"


	4. Overreacting?

I arrive early at the office the next morning. After all, I am a partner now. My head throbs from last night but some paracetamols and a Starbucks manage to dim it down, I glance around my office. I should totally do that Feng Sui thing. I'll have to call someone up, who do you call to do Feng Sui?

I google it but the response is a jumble of Japanese phrases. Maybe I'll just tidy my desk instead. Whitlock was right, it just isn't professional. It doesn't look like a partners desk.

9:20 - 10:40 - Office administration.

God, I forgot how much I hate tidying.

11:00 - I'm not even almost done.

All sorts of things are turning up. A cosmopolitan from eight months ago. Company letters. Business cards. Contracts that should be in filling. Three wedding invites. Last years Christmas card from Jasper. A CD I thought I'd lost and £38.93.

There are the big engraved marble plaques we get given when we do big deals and half a Mars bar. Oh god.

They shouldn't give us such huge desks.

I'm shoving endless memos in the bin when I come across one from Whitlock, I'm barely glancing at it because I'm deciding what to do for lunch.

"Good morning Esme. Will you come and see me in my office?"

Speaking of Whitlock here he is. Maybe he wants to move me to another office. I hope it's the empty one with a great view of the Thames.

He closes the door behind us but doesn't motion for me to sit down.

"I'm aware that we already offered you the job Miss Platt but an associate who I'm unable to name has made a complaint. He feels he is..more adequate for taking the role as partner"

What? Who'd do that? I bet it's Alec. Everyone knows I'm better than he is.

"What does this mean..? You've already offered it to me Mr Whitlock"

"Ah but nothing is in paper. The seniors are going to have a meeting to make a final decision so if there's anything you feel you could do to better your chances I suggest you do it now"

What.

They bought me champagne and roses.

"Well I could put more hours in..perhaps rewrite my presentation. Mr Whitlock.."

I put my hand to my head. I can feel myself beginning to hyperventilate.

I'd already chosen my outfit for the new picture for the website.

"Now calm down dear"

His hand is over mine and he gently pushes me against the wall.

"You've put in enough hours Esme. I didn't mean that" he's beginning to smirk as his hand rides further up my leg.

Does he want me to sleep with him? What kind of woman does he think I am? A whore?

I'm a whore. Oh my god I'm a whore. I'm walking back to my office with my head hung low.

Is that all he ever thought of me? The extra hours, the presentation, all the work. It was for nothing. He just wanted sex. That's all he ever wanted. I did it, I'm a whore.

I walk straight passed my office, straight through reception on autopilot. Everything is fuzzy, I feel sick. My heats beating into my stomach.

What have I done? I've ruined everything.

I want to wake up and this is all a bad dream. I'll phone up Rosie and we'll laugh and she'll say "Maybe this dream means you need a man in your life", but it's not a dream.

Actually, I think I'm having a panic attack. My chest feels tight but I carry on walking. Weaving through the pedestrians.

Right, let's think about this rationally. I could just..go back in and laugh it off. Tell Whitlock that it was all a mistake. I didn't mean to call him a sexist pig. I didn't mean to quit and say I never want to see his face again. Somehow that doesn't seem like it'll work.

I've just lost my job. And also, I'm a whore.

After what seems like hours of walking I finally look up. I'm at Paddington station of all places. My legs ache; I'm totally dehydrated.

The buzzing of travellers makes me flinch, the fluorescent lights hurt my eyes. I gently reach for my blackberry. 27 missed calls. 15 messages.

_Esme, tell me it isn't true? _

_You tried to sleep with my dad?_

_I can't believe you. _

_Just fucking answer me. _

_You can't fun away from this. _

_Sweetheart, will you please call me back? _

_Are you having a breakdown? _

_Esme.._

_My dad said that if you come back now then we'll forget that it ever happened, okay? You're obviously in a bad place right now. Maybe you should see someone? Just come back darling. _

_Babe. _

_Why are you ignoring me, hm? Nobody is mad at you. _

_Jesus Christ, answer me Esme. _

_I can't believe you. _

_This is your last chance. _

_Grow up, stop throwing tantrums. You aren't three. _

They know. Everyone knows.

I'm going to be known as the sex obsessed lawyer who went off the rails and tries to attack her boss. They'll all be emailing each other with horrified glee.

Suddenly, a fresh jolt of terror hits me when I see Eleazar Denali on the phone in the costa coffee stand. Shit. If I move he'll see me. If I stay still he'll see me.

Without thinking twice I join a throng of passengers boarding a train and end up seated opposite a smiling family wearing London Dungeon t-shirts. I manage a smile back as the train slinks away from London.

"Tea or coffee? A soft drink? Alcoholic beverages?" He's pushing a refreshment trolley down the narrow aisle.

"I'll have a double of the latter please"

I have no idea where this train is heading. None. I'll just get off at the first stop.

I'm sitting with my hand over my eyes, blocking the light. Nobody bothers me. I've drink three small bottles of gin. I just feel numb.

"Alternative travel arrangements" is all I hear over the loudspeaker before the train grinds to a halt.

I'm back on autopilot again as I exit. "The bus to Kent is this way love?" London dungeon mum says to me.

"I'm just gonna..walk this way" I motion to the path ahead "thankyou" m

Walking again. Passed endless fields of animals. My phones vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I manage to choke out

"Esme? Jesus Christ, where are you? They were about to send the police looking for you. My dad's a wreck, he feels awful for what happened. He wasn't expecting you to come into him like that. Not that you aren't gorgeous, but he's your boss sweetheart. It's wrong"

"No Jasper..it wasn't like that at all.."

"Why don't you just have a sleep and come back tomorrow? He said that he'll pretend nothing ever happened-"

I snap my phone shut.

I feel faint again. I need some water.

I drag myself further up the lane until I reach some white pillars. They have lions on them. I'll just ask for a glass of water, an aspirin and directions to a hotel.

I knock the oak door and step back. It's a grand house, all white. I look again, it's bloody massive. There's a Mercedes and two Porsches on the drive. There's even a fountain.

The house looks dead and I'm about to turn around when the door swings open. A bleach blond woman answers, cigarette in one hand and cocktail in the other. She's wearing the new season Chanel dress that Alice won't stop asking me to buy her. She looks me up and down.

"Are you from the agency?"


	5. Take that Cordon Bleu girl

I haven't the faintest idea what she's talking about and quite frankly I don't care. I stumble on the path.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Could I please have a glass of water?" I choke out.

"Of course dear" she's leading my inside, I usually hate this but I'm scared I'll fall over of she doesn't.

"Do you have a headache? How about an aspirin too?" Nodding I throw back the glass of water and two pills whilst she looks at me wearily.

"Carlisle!" She shrieks "Carlisle, another one is here. Come on" she smiles triumphantly at me when she hears walking from upstairs "Those pills will kick-in soon. Sit down. I'm Tanya by the way, you can call me Mrs Cullen"

"Thankyou, I just had the most awful headache..I could barely see"

"Your English is phenomenal. What's your name again?"

"Esme. Well..I am from..England. Perhaps that's why.."

"You're English?" She's in awe at this.

She gets over her awe quickly as she leads me through her maze. Every room looks like it belongs in a glossy interior design magazine. As we walk through she points things out.

"Hovering here..dusting there. I expect these mirrors to be immaculate and I do notice these things"

God, she's obsessed with housework. She must have no life and she looks like she's waiting for a reply.

"Well, it's gorgeous here. I love what you've done with everything" apparently that was the right answer.

She slumps into one of the sofas and I perch on the end.

"Ah there's Carlisle"

Now it's my turn to be in awe. He looks a little older than Tanya. He must've just got home from work because he's dressed in a shirt and trousers. The shirt been rolled up. His blond hair is immaculate and he has the perfect amount of stubble. He looks like a movie star, even the smirk pulling at his mouth.

"Hi-"

"This is Esme dear, she's English" she sounds impressed.

What's with Tanya..do I look foreign?

He's smiling now "I thought we'd finished, Bella's gone"

"Well it doesn't matter dear. I've shown her around, Esme can stay for a while. I love the name by the way dear, French is it?"

"Yes, I spent some time there training"

They exchange am impressed glance.

"And where about in England are you from?" His voice. Oh my god. His voice.

"London" I cough "mostly"

"And what's your current job situation?" Is this an appropriate question?

"Well I'm working full time but looking to change management"

"Well," Tanya interrupts "Let's get on with the interview"

Interview..?

"..job as our nanny.."

"..Also helping with housework.."

"I'd say she's as good as got the job. She's the only one that I can have a bloody conversation with"

"Carlisle!" She shrieks yet again before dragging him out murmuring a "one moment"

They think I'm here to be their nanny..? I'm in an interview? It suddenly occurs to me that I've never lost an interview in my life. I'm not about to start now.

I glance wistfully around the house. It looks comfortable. I am quite exhausted. Perhaps I could just stay here tonight. Get a clear head. I'll fix everything in the morning. Tell them that in no way am I equipped to be a nanny. Never mind help with housework.

"So, we'd love to consider you for the job Esme. Though, we did have a lot of excellent candidates. One girl was even trained in cordon bleu cooking! Do you have a name for your last employers? I'd need to talk with them.."

"Well naturally I'm trained in cordon bleu too Mrs Cullen"

"You're also trained in Cordon Bleu?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I trained in Bordeaux with..a kitchen set up by Michelle Roux. I think the name speaks for itself"

We sit there for another 15 minutes as I'm fired questions I think the Cullen's got online. I'm answering each one with confidence. Alice will love this story when I see her next.

"And your last employers? For a reference?"

I sip my tea "Lord and Lady McCarthy, I can give you their number in the morning?"

Take that cordon bleu girl.

One night can't hurt anybody.


End file.
